BBB do BTR
by slomille
Summary: Olá! Estamos na casa mais famosa do mundo! Hoje, teremos os seguintes participantes o grupo mais famos do mundo : Big Time Rush ( Logan, Carlos, James e Kendall). Teremos tambem as seguintes participantes : Lucy Stone, Camille Roberts, Jo Taylor e Jennifer. 18


Depois de anunciar quem irá participar no programa, os participantes entraram no carro a caminha para casa.

**Lucy Stone:** Cabelo preto e liso, com mechas vermelhas, olhos castanhos e 18 anos. Ela quer ser uma Roqueira – pra mim, ela canta e toca bem , mas alguém tem que escolher o nome das musicas pra ela, por favor , tipo ''Cachorro me morda''? É considerado um nome de musica?

**Kendall Knight** – Cabelo loiro, olhos verdes e 19 anos. Tem 1,83 metros de altura. Ele é um dos mais conscientes do grupo de garotos, ele também é um dos mais experientes. Veio aqui para vencer, e não se apaixona facil. - Para mim, ele já veio de olho na Jo Taylor, mas fica em segredo, okay?

**James Diamond** – Cabelo castanho, olhos castanho esverdeado e 19 anos. Tem 1,85 metros de altura. Ele é considerado o 'pegador' do grupo e sempre consegue o amor das gatinhas. - Será que as gatinhas vão querer ficar com ele? #Coitado.

**Logan Mitchell** – Cabelo castanho escuro, olhos castanho escuro e 19 anos. Tem 1,75 metros de altura. Ele é o mais inteligente e inseguro do grupo. Também pode ser considerado o menos descolado,-Informação valiosa: muito malicioso.

**Carlos Garcia** – Cabelo preto, olhos castanho claro e 19 anos. Tem 1,68 metros de altura. Ele é considerado o mais desorientado do grupo, o mais ingênuo e o mais forte, por não saber controlar sua força, com suas ideias malucas. - Cara, eu não sei como eu consegui montar este texto, mas tudo bem, vocês entenderam, neh?

**Camille Roberts** – Cabelo castanho escuro e ondulado, olhos castanho escuro e 18 anos. Ela conseguiu um papel - #Aleluia- e está de férias, veio curtir. Louca mas amavel – Vamos lá, ela é louca tá! Nesta fic mais ainda..

**Jo Taylor** – Cabelo loiro e meio liso e meio ondulado, olhos castanho escuro e 18 anos. Ela é atriz e participa de uma série pouco conhecida- Nem sei o nome- Veio aqui porque sua carreira está por um fim – Sem comentarios

**Jennifer Wett**- Cabelo castanho e muito enrolado, olhos castanho escuro e tem 17 anos. Jennifer tem o sonho de ser atriz e encontrar alguém que ame ela. - não sei o sobrenome dela, então inventei.

**Carla Steven: **Eu! Cabelos loiros, olhos verdes, 19 anos – velha..- Apresentadora deste programa, juntamente com Bruna. Nós não participamos, só apresentamos.

Amo gritar com todo mundo, odeio pessoas simpáticas. Amo megafones e tesouras.

**Bruna Saatckamp :** Cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos escuros. Tem 17 anos Muito doce e simpática.

Entrando na casa:

-Olá pessoal, sejam bem vindos ao Big Brother Show – Bruna.

-Olá – Disse todos.

-Vamos falar sobre as regras – Disse em um megafone, * amo

-Hey Carla, aqui não é o exercito, não precisa do megafone.-Falou Bruna #Fail

-Eu vou usar sim- Disse na cara dela, #Coitada.

-Vamos lá, as regras são o seguinte : Afé, que regras o que, quem eu to querendo enganar, é pra se divertir, e é claro, sem brigas.

-Então, a regra é que não há regra?-Disse Carlos #OMG

-Sim, sr. Garcia. Só isso – Falei no megafone

-Os quartos, quem vai dormir com quem, vai ser vocês que vão decidir? Ou é a gente?- Perguntou Logan #Esperto.

-É a gente que escolhe, porque? O senhor já quer fazer algo na primeira noite da casa? - Eu sou terrivel , deu até dó do coitado #Fail.

-Nada, eu só … Continuem por favor!- Disse Logan

-Okay, primeiro, vou falar o nome de vocês e me digam quem está ai. É tipo chamada.-Disse Bruna – Carlos Garcia?

-Aqui! -Disse Carlos totalmente confuso #Total

-Camille Roberts? Lucy Stone ? Jo Taylor? Jennifer Wett?

-Aqui – Disse elas em coro. - #ExcessodeFofura

-Kendall Knight, James Diamond e Logan Mitchell? - Falei no meu megafone * amo

-Aqui.-Falaram

-Bom, vamos ver 4 meninos 4 garotas -Falei no ouvido da Bruna – Vamos colocar eles em camas de casais.

-Não sei não Carla. Eles nem se conhecem!

-Bom, são 2 da tarde, vamos deixar eles conversando, depois a gente ve quem pegou mais amizade e colocamos pra dormir juntos. - Tive esta brilhante ideia #raro.

-Boa ideia! - Disse Bruna #ExcessodeFofura.

-Gente, são 2 da tarde, sente-se ai no chão mesmo – Eu sei, sou um amor de pessoa- vamos nos conhecer.

-Tudo bem -Falou Carlos.

-Então... -Falou Camille.

-Eu gosto de Zumbis – Falou Carlos #OMG

-Eu gosto de picles – Falou Logan #OMG #OMG

-Bom, hãm...vamos fazer um jogo... Verdade ou conseguencia...-Falou Bruna- Mas só vocês vão participar, eu e a Carla vamos só perguntar.

-Não vale! -Falou Lucy.

-Vale sim, eu e a Bruna mandamos nisso, e nós escolhemos! -Falei no meu megafone , meti medo no pessoal agora #Coitados.

-Tudo bem. -Falou Lucy.

-Vamos jogar então.- Falou James #Safado

-Calma sr. James, vamos ver as regras! - Falou Kendall #EsseCaraSouEu!

-Bom, por mim, vale tudo e por você Bruna?- Perguntou Carla.

-Tudo até …? -Okay, sou meia lerda táh!

-Sim.-Falou Carla no megafone, estou me irritando com isso.

-Okay então... Vamos começar?-Falou James de novo #SAFADO!

Garrafa : Carlos pergunta e Logan responde.

-Você gosta de Zumbis? - #OMG!

-Bom.. hãm... você quer me perguntar isso mesmo?

-Você GOSTA de zumbis? - Falou Carlos já brabo #OMG!

-Sim, claro! - Logan disse com medo #foufo.

Garrafa: James pergunta e Camille responde.

-Você é virgem? - #OMG

-Eu tenho que responder?-Falou ela olhando pro Logan. Concerteza tem algo entre os dois #AiTemTreta!

-Sim! -Falou James.

-Tah.. eu.. não sou...-Falou ela com vergonha #Tadinha.

Garrafa: Bruna pergunta e Kendall responde.

-Você achou alguma menina aqui da roda bonita? - #OMG , eu sei sei , é bem estranha esta pergunta.

-Sim.-Gostei dele, ele fala na cara. #EsseCaraSouEu²

Foi ficando tarde..

-Bruna, vamos fazer uma festa?-Perguntou ela sem aquele coiso ( megafone ).

-Hoje? Mas eles mal chegaram! -#Lerda

-Dã! Um otimo motivo, mas é claro, a gente não vai estar aqui...-Disse Carla, é claro que eu não estava entendendo nada #Lerda²- Vamos observar pelas cameras.

Deu pra perceber que o James tava dando em cima da primeira garota que ele via passar. #Desesperado u-u. A Carla anunciou a festa naquele maldito megafone e eles ficaram ''animadinhos''. Eu juro que quebro aquele megafone... Bom voltando ao programa ~Sorrio~, o pessoal está se arrumando para a festa. Claro que foi a Carla que escolheu a roupa deles, cá pra nos, elá é muito safada, kkkk' (Camille: cgi/set?id=70137526&.locale=pt-br) (Jo:cgi/set?id=70137729&.locale=pt-br) (Lucy: cgi/set?id=70137970&.locale=pt-br)

-Eu não estou nem um pouco feliz com a minha roupa- Disse Camille #Brava

-Olha eu então! Eu sou rockera! Rock! Eu uso preto! - Disse Lucy desesperada #Fail

-Ah.. Eu gostei da minha roupa..-Falou Jo #Mentiranoar

-Agora a diversão vai começar! -Falou Carla em um ar de malicia naquele treco, saimos dali e fomos para nossa salinha especial. Rodeadas de Cameras.

~Cap. Carla.

Começou a tocar _ deu pra ver que o pessoal já estava se animando.

-Opa Opa! Bruna! Olha ali! O James tá pegando a Lucy!-Falei. Serio mesmo.

-Olha lá o Logan, ele tá falando com a Camille!-Serio, a gente parecia duas loucas.

Na Festa:

-Oi..Tudo bem?-Disse James.

-Olá …?-Falou Lucy.

-James. Você é a Lucy, certo?

-Sim.

-Sabia, que você é muito bonita?

-Ah, eu sou? Obrigada.

-Então, o que acha da gente se conhecer melhor?

-Tipo, como?

-Assim..-James puxou Lucy pela cintura, e começaram a se beijar.

-'-'-'-'-'-'

-Olá! - Falou Logan.

-Ah, oi Logan! Tudo bem?-Falou Camille ( ela já tinha bebido algumas )

-Sim, então.. Legal a festa, não?

-Sim, muito legal. -Disse ela se aproximando

-Você é atriz, certo?

-Sim. Porque?

-Não sei, parecia que eu te conhecia de algum lugar. - Ah sim, Logan, você vai conhecer ela na privada! #Fail!- Mas, o que fez você participar deste programa?

-Ah, seila! Eu queria me divertir um pouco.

-Legal..

-E você? O que faz?

-Bom, eu faço medicina – o sonho dele foi realizado hahahaha #Coitado!

-Legal..-Foram se aproximando, até que Logan a beixou, as línguas se mexiam no mesmo ritmo, Logan pediu passagem e ela aceitou o beijo foi terminando por selinhos.

-Então...-Disse Logan

-'-'-'-'-'-'

Na casinha especial:

Bruna já roncava igual uma porca velha u-u eu sou muito legal. Bom, * pegando a tesoura * acabei de me lembrar que esqueci de dizer quem vai dormir com quem, bom, mas como eles estão já quase se engolindo, eles escolhem.

-'-'-'-'-'

Na festa:

Logan e Camille estavam conversando e Lucy e James se beijando. Kendall e Jo já tinham ido dormir (juntos), e Carlos e Jennifer estavam dançando.

-'-'-'-

Quartos:

Bom, nos só temos 4quartos com 1 cama de casal em cada.

-'-'-

Quarto Kendall e Jo:

-Você é muito linda, sabia?-Disse Kendall enrolado em um cobertor #Safado

-Você é muito gostoso- #SAFADA

-Então... Você gosta disto?-Disse ele colocando o Kendall junior _(n/a: eu ri muito com está palavra, kkk'~voltando a historia~)_ na Jo.

-Ahr Kendaall!-Gemeu Jo

-Joo -Gritou Kendall _(n/a: Eunão sou boa em cenas hots, me julquem) _e ficaram se amando a noite enteira.

-'-'-'-'

-Logan, sem querer ser chata, vou ter que ir dormir.- #WTF?

-Bom, ham.. você pode ir dormir comigo!-Disse ele naturalmente-Claro, sem fazer nada demais.-foi se approximando

-E.. porque seria muito feio..-disse se aproximando

-Muito feio mesmo-Deu um selinho na Camille-E a gente não quer isso certo?

-Aff, cala a boca e me beija logo-Logan pegou Camille no colo e foram se beijando até o caminho do quarto.

-'-'-

Quarto Logan e Camille:

Logan prensou Camille na parede e começaram a se beijar. Logan beijou o seu pescoço e colocou Camille levemente na cama ~tirando a roupa \o/~.

Camille, você e muigo gostosa...

-Você é mais... Arg mais rapidoo _(n/a: serio me matem, eu não sou boa nisso!)_

e ficaram a noite toda assim.


End file.
